This invention relates to a method of and apparatus for playing a game.
In the game of musical chairs, a number of chairs are arranged (generally in a circle) facing outwardly, with one fewer chair than the number of players. Music serves as a signal for the players to commence walking, skipping, or running around the chairs. The music is stopped to signal the players to stop movement and compete with each other to sit in the chairs. The player who is left without a seat is eliminated from the game. One chair is then removed, and the game continues in a number of rounds until there are only two players and one seat remaining. The player who is sitting in that chair at the end of the final round is the winner.